Brad's POV
by Vicky-toria
Summary: Brad's POV. Life as a Brad! Last chapter is finally up! R
1. ShutEye

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the stupidity, for everything else there's Meg Cabot.

**A/N: **Welcome to a new story. I like to do funny POV's. So here's Brad. I'm thinking around haunted time. If I get good reviews I'll write more. So post em'

_**BRAD P.O.V**_

I have the bestest dreams in the whole freaking world.

Like no one else could have better ones.

They have everything awesome; chicks with large tits, money, cars, crowns, and getting down with the dirty beast.

Oh yeah, and who is the master behind these freaking awesome dreams.

It is I, Brad Ackerman, of course.

Why the hell are you laughing?

Who'd you think it was gonna be your fat momma.

Ha, I'm great. I know it.

Whatever, loser; so I was totally having the best dream ever, crowned like king of the world or universe or something.

When someone decides it would be funny to knock on my door and totally wake me up.

Gawd, what's a guy gotta do for some freaking shut eye, or whatever.

I'm obviously ticked, like duh!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yell. I have a right to; I was trying to sleep, because I have the bestest dreams in the whole freaking world.

"Brad can I come in?" said this little voice. And if I'm totally not mistaken it sounded like Suze, my step-sister.

"Whatever Suze," I said back. I dropped the yelling cuz I'm such a nice guy.

HAHA, god I'm funny.

The door burst open and in walks seductive Simon.

I like that nick-name; Seductive Simon.

Catchy!

I was so turned on.

The way her hips moved, and her legs were smooth and bare, and her shirt was open, and I was catching glimpses of her brea—

WHAT! She's not my sister; she's my step-sister.

I can't help it that she's totally hot. Really it's a guy thing, and she IS totally hot.

And she's just begging for it.

I mean she's wearing the shortest shorts ever.

They are so tiny it should be the law or something that every hot chick has to wear short like these.

Then she was wearing this silk black dress shirt where almost all the buttons, except for like the middle two or whatever, were open.

And she so wasn't wearing a bra. I KNOW, GOD I'M HORNY!

And you would be to.

So if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not cuz I'm Brad, she is so asking for it.

It's about freaking time she came around to the playful side.

I think there was drool hanging from my mouth, which is like normal cuz this, was hot.

"You've been a naughty boy, Bradley. Mom and Dad thinks I ought to teach you a lesson," god her voice was so sexy and seductive.

Seductive is a sexy word right?

God it would suck if it was like, I don't know, a word for gross or something. Anyway, back to the hot stuff.

I don't ever want to leave this room as long as she's in it.

PLEASE BE A LESSON WITH NO CLOTHES ON.

She tiptoes over to my bed, still walking totally hot.

She is like standing in front of my bed now, and I'm like still lying down.

You know what she does? Of course you don't, you suck. Whatever!

She climbs on the bed and straddles me.

You read that right, Straddles me.

I knew she'd eventually fall for my Brad Ackerman charm.

Cuz, I like, I totally rock. You know it don't deny it.

I am the hottest, most awesomest guy in the whole effin world.

If straddling isn't enough she starts rocking me.

Back and forth, and then she gets faster and faster.

And just as I'm about to rip that annoying black shirt off.

She screams my name, again and again.

I have my hands on her lower back, like trying to get my fingers in her shorts and she leans down right next to my ears, and in the weirdest voice, it sounded like a dude or something, she screams, "BRAD ACKERMAN, GET THE HELL UP FOR SCHOOL!"

My eyes snap open and I see Jake.

Yup it was all just a goddamn dream.

Oh well that just goes to prove I have the best freaking dreams ever. Right?

If it isn't bad enough that its Jake, I don't know what is. "Nice dream Buddy?"

"What the hell?" I ask, he just points to my boner and the mess of semen covering a patch of my bed.

Never mind I found something worse.

I had a wet dream, and we all know what happens when a guy has a flippin' wet dream.

I can't help that my dreams are the bestest and I get off on them.

Just adds to my awesome-o meter.

Yeah well now here's Jake teasing me about.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell Suze you were screaming her name," I swear I turned totally red.

Don't call me a pansy, pink would be pansy. Red is not! IDIOT!

"Get the fuck out Jake!" I scream. He finally leaves. He does what I say.

Cause I'm the coolest guy in the world.

WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?


	2. Lunchtime

_As promised; you gave me five reviews, I give you another chappie! Here is your chappie. Enjoy & Review!_

**_Brad's P.O.V_** ––– _What hell will lunch have in store today?_

So not only was my morning sucky.

You know, the whole being screamed awake from the perfect effin' dream, by Jake.

But I got some even worse news at lunch.

I was like totally surprised.

And shocked, or whatever.

But I flippin' freaked out.

You see, it was lunch time.

And I was sitting at my usual table.

With '_my_' awesome possè.

And that guy, Paul, or whatever was going on and on about some stupid story.

Some stupid story that seemed to have Kelly, and Debbie and the other chicks so amused.

I really don't have much against that guy.

Besides the fact the he is totally ramping on my chick slaving.

Whatever, at least he can't get Suze.

And he won't.

Suze is so mine.

Right?

Well I'm eating the best food beside chili dogs.

FRENCH FRIES!

Gawd, I love my frenchies!

Really, almost as much as Suze.

The French chicks are great in bed.

Where was I?

Oh yeah! So I'm eating my fries.

Which are the best! Full of grease and salt, and awesomeness like me.

Except, you know, I'm not full of grease and salt. Unless I eat the best food ever…besides chili dogs!

When I see Suze and her friends, the fag bag (gawd I crack myself up) and the albino freak sit down at this table not far.

Still munching on my fries and totally still not listen to stupid Paul, I check out Suze.

Really, there's quite a lot of her to check out.

Not that she's fat.

God NO! I'm not a loser. As if!

Just she has the nicest curves.

And really long, silky legs, which she is showing in this denim skirt.

She has this long smooth, shiny hair.

And really nice green eyes.

Whoa! That was so nerdy.

Ha-ha! Nerdy!

But the bestest freaking thing about Suze.

She has a great rack.

No really! She really, really does.

And the way she's sitting right now.

If I just tilt my head a little to the left, I can so see up her skirt!

I know, so hot.

So this is what I'm doing when stupid Paul finally shuts up.

I guess he noticed where I was looking cuz he leans over and whispers…

"I did her."

Yeah, I know!

"NO WAY!" I yell. This can't be true. Fuck! I was supposed to get to Suze before him.

"You bet I did, more than once too. You know all those 'tutoring lesson' they just so happen on my bed," he said it all smug too.

GRRR! I do not like Paul any more.

Before he just bugged me.

Now he got my Suze!

"Any good?" I ask.

What? I'm a guy! I gotta ask. I gotta know!

"Goddess, and she's a real moaner."

And with that he got up and left.

And you know where he went.

Right over to Suze.

I could kinda hear them talking but just words.

I'm like really sure Paul said something like, "Still coming to my place, Suze?"

And I could barely hear Suze say, "Duh Paul! I do every Wednesday! ...screw me Paul…it's a date."

I was almost pretty sure that that's what she said.

But I also heard "Don't with not."

Which doesn't make any sense.

But how the hell am I supposed to catch all the words from my table.

I just really can't believe that guy Paul.

Yeah! He left after telling me he got to live out my effin' dream.

Well I don't know if it was just like my dream.

But still! How much of a total bummer is that!

It's a big one, that's how big of a bummer it is.

Oh well! If I tip my head just right!

I can see up her skirt.

She's done eating.

DAMN!

_A/N: What'd you think? Click the button and review. I already have another idea. But I'm not posting it until I get a total of at least 10 reviews. So click the freaking button. Ha-ha, I really don't care how long it is, or even if it's good. You could just type in one word for all I care. So click er' thanx!_


	3. Dinner With Brad

_Thanks for the great reviews. And here is my next edition of Brad's POV. It's a scene from the book 'Haunted' but I changed the conversations, actions and its in Brad's POV now. I realized after I wrote it though that sometimes what's going on doesn't happen until later, so if you can ignore that fact and bask in the stupidity and corny lines of Brad Ackerman._

_Please Review Too!_

**Brad's P.O.V**_ -- Dinner_

I was lying on my bed, listening to some of the best music ever.

So what if the 'rents were hollering up the stairs for me to turn it down I really don't care.

It's all Paul's fault.

Him and his stupid, "I screwed Suze, lah Dee dah Dee dah! I'm so great!"

Yeah, so what if I'm overreacting.

You would be too if you have gotten a nice piece of ass in a while.

I'm not saying I haven't gotten any recently.

I haven't fallen off the wagon, or anything.

No way, I've been screwing Debbie senseless.

But she's just old news.

BORING!

She's like practice.

Or…amusement for my own pleasure.

If she happens to actually get something out of my AMAZING Brad Ackerman charm.

Well good for her.

What do I care?

Right, nothing!

"BRAD, DINNER. GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Dad was yelling at me.

I finally turned the music off, but only for food.

I think it's the best thing that's gone on today.

I slumped down the stairs and landed in my chair.

Noticing that my darling Suze wasn't there yet.

Dad had made steak fajitas for dinner tonight.

Which is good, cuz I need the sustenance for my body building.

You know cuz I'm on the wrestling team.

Gotta keep the good, handsome physique.

Finally, Suze graced us with her presence.

Whoa, big words.

Let me rephrase that so its less nerd-like.

Finally Suze showed up after keeping me waiting.

Huh, it'll do.

She came in slumped over and grumpy.

Nothing to compare to how ticked I was that she was screwing Paul Slater.

So, using my wickedly awesome skill of burping words.

I burped, "Screwed."

She just gave me a crappy look.

Still hot though.

Very hot.

"Brad, go get the sour cream," Dad ordered.

Always with the orders.

They're not even good orders.

How come they couldn't be like, 'Brad screw your sister' or 'Eat all this food, don't worry about anyone else'.

But noooo, they're all like, 'Stop swearing' or 'Get this, get that, don't do that' and 'grounded'.

I rolled my eyes.

Just to show my annoyance.

I got the sour cream from the kitchen.

When I came back in Mom was asking Suze how her day was.

Suze just mumbled a response, "My day was all right."

"S not going to be so good tomorrow," I told Suze.

Although mom seemed more interested.

I clearly noticed her eyebrow rise. "Really? How so?"

Ooh, I just got an idea.

Genius if I do say so myself.

I'd tell you but that would ruin the fun.

Wait for it…

"Tomorrow's when we give the nominations for the student body government, and Suze is going down as VP."

So maybe being rude isn't the best way to lay Suze.

But this is going to be fun, just wait…

I'm going to make her squirm.

Suze didn't respond to me though, just to mom. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Kelly didn't catch you after school?" I asked as innocently as I could.

I knew the answer, of course. She was in detention.

Ha-ha, she got caught doing something violent.

Snicker!

"No," she said. "Why?"

"Well, Kel's already asked someone else to be her running mate this year. That new guy, Paul Whatsit," I shrugged. So, I do know his name, but what do I care dignifying that. "So I guess Suze's reign as VP is _finito_."

I saw mom looked concerned at Suze. I can't wait to see her face in a minute or two. "You didn't know about this, Susie," she asked her.

Suze shrugged, "No, but it's cool. I never really thought of myself as the student government type."

Yeah, you don't mind cuz you're screwing the enemy.

Mom totally flipped over that. Really it was kinda funny. She was all, "Well I don't like it. Some new boy coming in and taking Susie's place. It isn't fair." Yeah, just like it isn't fair he got to take her virginity before me. I think she was a virgin…

David had to spiel his smart crap though, "It may not be fair, but it's the natural order of things. Darwin proved that the strongest and fittest of species tend to be the most successful, and Paul Slater is superb physical specimen. Every female who comes in contact with him, I've noticed has a distinct propensity to exhibit preening behavior."

God does that kid scream, "I'M A LOSER, BEAT ME UP" or what.

"My goodness," was mom's reply. "And you, Susie? Does Paul Slater cause you to exhibit preening behavior?"

"Hardly," Suze said like it was nothing.

And before I could help my self I burped again.

My skills this time exceeding me and saying, "Liar."

Impressive, I know.

Don't clap too hard.

She glared at me, with those eyes. "Brad," she said. "I do _not_ like Paul Slater."

Suze was up to her sexy green eyes in bullshit.

Okay, Suze. Time to Fidget

"That's not wait it looked like to me," I said as innocently as I could. "When I saw the two of you in the breezeway this morning."

"Wrong," she was so close to squirming, I had her and she knew it. And if she didn't well she was about to. "You could not be more wrong."

"Oh, give it up, Suze. There was definite preenage going on. Unless you just had so much mousse in your hair that your fingers got stuck in there."

Squirm Suze. I have more dirt than you know.

"I do not like Paul Slater," she said again. "Okay? In fact I have him."

Ha-ha, hate him so much to screw him.

BULL SHIT!

"Susie," mom said seriously. "I'm surprised at you. It's wrong to say you hate anyone. And how could you hate the poor boy already? You only met him today."

Whoa!

So many things wrong in that sentence I don't know where to start.

First of all Paul is so not poor.

The freak is loaded.

Money and chick-wise.

Secondly, she doesn't hate him.

She's clearly screwing him.

And thirdly, Suze so didn't just meet him today.

I might have.

But she hasn't.

"She knows him from before," I said spilling the bean bag. "From over the summer at Pebble Beach."

I knew this. Paul had told me like first thing when he found out Suze was my step-sister.

Suze was glaring at me pretty hard, "How do _you_ know _that_?"

"Paul told me," I said with a shrug.

Come on Suze.

Help me spill some more.

"Oh, yeah? What else did he tell you?"

Good job, Suze.

Tip the bag, and spill it all.

I could tell she was hiding her dread.

She was squirming because I knew.

"Just that," I said taking a long pause. SQUIRM, I COMMAND YOU! "Oh, and he did mention…" I trailed off.

I wanted her to ask for it.

"WHAT DID HE MENTION?" she sounded freak.

YES! She is so squirming.

I wish she'd squirm under me.

"That you have been repeatedly sleeping with him," I said really quickly and ended in a cough.

Whoa, the next thing kind of amazed me.

Her mouth dropped.

Not that that's all that amazing.

The amazing thing was that she has a really big mouth.

Finally a girl that could handle my size.

I looked to see who else had heard.

Hmm, looks like that sentenced had a jaw-dropping effect on every one.

"AM NOT!" she shrieked.

Ha-ha. I can't believe she'd try to deny it.

It's so obvious.

"Don't deny it. I heard you say it today. Something along the lines of…" I cleared my voice preparing to do an awesome impression of what I heard Suze say today, "…'I do every Wednesday! Screw Me Paul. It's a date.'"

I didn't think it was possible but her jaw dropped further.

"THAT NOT TRUE!" she screamed at me.

I wish she'd scream my name.

"Is so! I heard it today at lunch," I replied.

How could she deny it?

"That's not what I said! Besides why would Paul tell you that?" she asked aggressively, but she stopped screeching so that was good.

I started nonchalantly, "Because I was staring at you and he saw me and told me…" WHOOPS!

Oh shit!

My bad!

Please tell me they didn't hear.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING STARING AT ME?" she had her screaming voice back.

Crap!

Hrm…stall.

Anything, but don't tell.

"That's not the point. I heard you. You're screwing PAUL SLATER!" I raised my voice on his name just to make sure the whole family knew.

Phew! Saved my ass there.

Clever thinking, that's me.

"That isn't what I said," she demanded hotly. HOT! "I said, 'I do every Wednesday. DON"T screw with me, Paul. It's NOT a date. God, you're such an idiot to think I'd sleep with Paul."

I swallowed.

Crap. Now I was squirming.

So that's why I heard don't, and with, and not.

Hmm. My bad.

Whoops.

"Then why would Paul say you did," I asked. Really? I was going to kick his ass tomorrow, he had me worried.

I could so take him, I'm a wrestler.

He's like a Tennis guy or something.

"I don't know," she answered. I think she was even a little repulsed.

So there is still a chance for the BRAD MAN!

PARTY! In the bed of course. With Suze and Me.

I realized, now, when I was thinking about my chances of laying Suze that Mom and Dad had been trying to interject, but we were yelling over them.

But now they weren't saying anything and there was this funny quietness.

Until Dave spoke up, "I have seen the way Paul looks at you, Suze. And there could be some serious preenage, on his behalf, for you, at least."

"Ugh," Suze twisted her face in disgust before pushing her plate forward. "Goodbye appetite. I'm done," and with that she got up and left.

Ignoring Mom and Dad asking her to come back.

Although I think they believed her answer. That she wasn't screwing Paul, I mean.

Guess what I was doing as she walked away…

Checking out her sweet back-end.

I know, AWESOME.

The chance to screw Suze silly, LIVES ON!

Go BRAD!

_Time for you to review. I'm desperate for feed back. I think I have another idea, but I need to know whether Suze and Brad should…well 'hook up'. I had one person say they wanted that._

_Hmm…_


	4. My Crazy Sister

_I'm not positive if I completely like this chapter, but it's kinda cool. I just can't think of a way to make it better…yet! Let me know if you find any errors or confusion. R & R_

_**xox;**_

_Vicky-toria_

**Brad's P.O.V - - _My Crazy Sister_ **

Although dinner was highly amusing, after Suze left it kinda sucked.

Dad scolded me and then made me do the dishes.

Which I did after some curses under my breath and some major eye rolls.

Don't even bother asking what he said because like all my school classes, school plays or boring lectures I didn't listen.

Duh!

If it's not important to the Brad Man, it ain't important at all.

When I finished my dish duty, I stomped up the stairs.

I wanted to play my video games but dad made it pretty clear I wasn't gonna be able to.

I decided I might just walk by Suze's door and pop in for a visit.

Okay, so I was going to spy on her.

Big whoop, wanna fight about it?

That's what I thought.

Now where was I…?

I was kinda hoping that her door might be open some and I could get a sliver of what she looked like in there.

But her door was closed.

Clicked shut, latched, sealed, secured, whatever you wanna call it.

But there was no way I was gonna see her…okay spy on her.

I swear I was just about to knock when I heard a ton of giggles.

Giggles coming from Suze.

Yeah, in the whole time I've known Suze, not once have I heard giggle.

Laugh, yes.

Chuckle, maybe.

Chortle, I think so.

But giggle, NEVER.

Not once have I ever heard Suze giggle.

So I did what every normally cool hunk like me would do.

Not that there's many…pretty much limited to me, I, and the BRAD MAN!

I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear what was going on in there.

"JESSE, STOP IT THAT TICKLES!" I heard very clearly through the door.

The sound wasn't muffled by the door, or distance. I heard her LOUD and CLEAR!

Jesse?

Who the heck is Jesse?

And what the hell is he doing in Suze's room.

He better not be getting any action with Suze.

Not before me, at least.

OMG, I just got the best idea ever.

It may even be as big as dinner.

Although that one kinda blowed.

But I can't wait to hear Mom scold Suze.

She thinks we're all the big V.

Simple minded mothers.

Makes my life easier.

So, all be nice this time.

Let you in on the plan earlier.

This is what I'm thinking…

Suze has been sneaking a guy in her ROOM!

Right?

Ha-ha, repeat after me…

BLACKMAIL!

Okay, okay. I know not the nicest idea.

But maybe I can finally get something out of it.

That is, after all, what I want.

And I like getting what I want.

Doesn't ever guy…with the exception of homosexuals…

…homo's like Adam McFagish!

God, I'm good.

Really, I am!

Now, where was I before you insisted on telling me how great I was?

Oh yeah.

Suze.

See, here's exactly what was going through my mind.

I could knock on the door, wait for Suze to hide her guy, and then enter.

Or—personal favourite here—I could barge in and catch her in the act.

I like the latter.

It'll give me proof that I caught her.

And she calls me an idiot.

HEH! Fat chance!

Ready? Deep breath. 1…2…3…

So I twisted the door knob, and barged into Suze's room.

But I didn't see what I thought I would see.

Nope, not at all.

Not the tiniest bit.

What I saw was really weird though.

Suze was lying on her bed, with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked.

I was gonna catch him.

She paused, looking at me weird.

"Where is who?" I asked, but I could see she was hiding something.

Just the way her face looked…besides hot.

I just had find that something.

Not like it's that hard, I mean it's not like he's invisible, or a ghost.

Ha! Invisible, ghost, I crack myself up.

"The guy, you snuck in your room. I heard you scream is name," god is she really that stupid.

Do I really have to spell it out for her?

Okay, well not spell…spelling has never been a big thing for me.

Dad used to insist 'Hooked on Phonics' on me.

But not now, I'm totally SMRT.

I just don't like spelling.

Her face right then was priceless though.

She turned bright red.

Like, like… a shiny red mustang.

Really red!

"Ah-umm…" she stammered. She then cleared her throat and jumped up off the bed, attempting to put on a scary face, "What the hell are you talking about. There is no guy here. Do you see any guy? Nope! God, you're such an idiot Dopey. Now get out of my room and don't come in again unless you knock."

Who the hell is Dopey?

Okay, so there wasn't a guy I could see in her room.

But I swear I know what I heard.

Whatever I'll get her next time.

She pushed me out the door and into the hallway, slamming the door behind me.

I stomped down the hall towards my room, before getting a very awesomest idea.

I tiptoed back to her door, and pressed my ear up against it.

And you wanna know what I heard?

Course you do, freak.

"Phew, Jesse, that was close," and then she burst into another fit of giggles.

See, I knew she had a guy in there.

Does the whole world have to lay Suze before me?

Okay, so what if she actually claims to not have done Paul.

WILL I EVER GET TO LAY SUZE?

…or is god against me?

Pfft! God against me? Fat chance, I'm to hot to turn anyone against me…

Even…

DUDES!

_What'd you think? Good, bad, mildly amusing. Post It'_


	5. Sick Of Her

_Forgive me for taking so long to write this. I had some major mental blocking and already a ton of homework. But my paper in English can wait for now, while I update. I have another idea, and I think I finally know where this is going…sort of. _

_Read & Review!_

**Brad's POV** -- _Sick with Her_

I saw her this morning.

Debbie, I mean.

I groaned inwardly, and tried to dodge from her gaze.

I know, I know.

I shouldn't use her as my 'Freak Buddy' and then ignore her.

Except not freak…you know?

But she was so easy, and great for my sense of pride.

I just wasn't in the mood to please her this morning so I could call her up tonight and well, 'Freak' with her.

If you get my meaning.

I guess I didn't do the five D's fast enough.

You know, dodge, duck, dive, dip, or dodge.

She spotted me.

She spotted me like the grim reaper on a settle snowy day.

I stood out like black print on white paper.

I stood out like a hot jock with a bunch of short nerds.

You get my meaning.

She saw me and there was no way I was getting out of it.

No squirming, running, diving or dashing could do me any good.

She sauntered bumpily over to me.

I know she was trying to be seductive, but it wasn't working.

As I said before, I wasn't in the mood.

This is the time where I hate Suze.

Really, I do.

Because any other day without her, I wouldn't mind making sure I had Debbie wrapped around my finger.

And I wouldn't mind calling her up and getting to 'freak' her up, instead of staring at my bland white ceiling for hours on end.

That's seriously what I did last night.

No Joke.

But you tell a soul, and harm my social status and I will have no hesitation to beat the shit out you.

No really, I will.

I can handle you.

All my wrestling practices pay off.

"Hi Brad," Debbie said in her really high pitched voice.

She was trying to mimic Kelly.

Everyone knows that for years Debbie has been leaching off Kelly's popularity.

She even blinked her long lashes at me.

Which, maybe on other days, might have had the affect she wanted.

Not today.

Nope.

Today, it was just bugging the crap out of me.

I will give Debbie props; she is hot for that un-toothpick like form.

Not bad hair, chest, legs.

Ass is a little on the large side.

But then again, more cushion for the pushin'.

Right?

Yeah, so my attractive response today was, "Whatever, not now Debbie."

Where as other days it might be something much more charming like, "Hey Baby, wanna hook up tonight?" or maybe, "The shirt is really unflattering, you'd look better with it off."

Maybe even, "You're like a parking ticket, you've got fine written all over!"

All of the above answers—besides the one I actually said—would get me something tonight.

Even if it's just tonsil hockey.

Debbie started blinking even more.

Pouting her bottom lip out really far, she attempted to win me over.

Instead she just looked like a loser baby.

And I really didn't care.

See, I'm turning into a depressed FREAK!

And it's seriously all Suze's fault.

Every moment, all I can think about is Suze.

So what if it's just her amazing figure.

I still can't get her off my mind.

And see how she is affecting me?

I officially hate Suze Simon.

Okay so that's the biggest lie since the rumor last month that Debbie Mancuso is a virgin.

I love Suze.

A lot too.

But that's what I hate.

For like forever…okay not forever but a while now.

I haven't been able to get Suze Simon off my mind.

It's always Suze this or Suze that.

Or Suze would look good without that.

And she is being completely stubborn about it, and won't give me the light of the day.

But I've got Suze on my mind so often, my life is going bad.

Like socially, I'm being an idiot, but I can't help it.

Suze is all I want.

And yet I can't seem to get her.

Which is making life really, really hard.

After supper and the awkward confrontation with Suze, last night, I crashed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

I counted ever dot of the stucco.

I made shapes with the stucco.

I sat in the dark staring at the white ceiling, watching the sun set, and making my room darker as the hour went by.

I didn't do anything.

I just sat there.

Then Debbie called.

Aww Debbie. Fun for the night but never girlfriend material.

Or at least not someone you want to call your girlfriend.

Now Suze are the other hand…

See I was talking about Debbie yet my mind always drifts to Suze.

Where was I?

Right, so Debbie called.

I didn't answer the phone; I wait three rings until finally someone picked up.

Someone being David.

I answered in a bored tone.

She was, as normally, perky.

I knew what she wanted when she asked if I wanted to go out for a bite or something.

Maybe take a drive on seventeen mile drive.

But I played dumb.

Maybe not played…but whatever.

SHUT UP! I'm talking here!

I didn't feel like taking her out, because all I wanted was to take Suze out.

I didn't feel like 'freaking' her, because all I wanted was to 'freak' Suze.

See, I'm so hooked on Suze.

Hooked on Suze, like Hooked on Phonics.

And really there isn't anything that great about her.

She is really weird, and not popular.

And although she is really hot, she's really a prude.

And yet all I can think about is her.

I heard in the locker room from one of guys that someone else had this kind of obsession with her.

Guess who is was?

Yup, liar ass Paul.

But I don't know the whole story.

Yet I know that I'm getting that same obsession.

God, I'm probably worse. (a/n: ha-ha fat chance, don't think you've tried to make Jesse disappear!)

This morning in the car, I couldn't even get into my tunes.

I was too obsessed with looking over my shoulder at her.

She was always looking out the window, flipping her hair gently.

See, my mind is so wrapped on her.

I don't know what to do.

I mean, as smart and nerdy as this is gonna sound.

She is my step-sister after all.

So it's not like I can go, 'Hey Mom, Dad, Suze and I are going out, screwing, getting married, making babies!"

I can't even tell them that were going to a school dance together.

I can't, they'd look at me like I'm crazy.

Which, you know, isn't any different from other nights, but this time I'd know the reason.

And then, do I really want to take her out, or is my obsession just because I need to 'freak' her once…or twice…

And I don't know if Suze has noticed this or not, but Paul and I are so not the only ones that check her out.

Just this morning, after first period, I caught Scott checking out her rear end.

And even though Kelly is too stuck-up in her hotness to notice that Suze is some major competition, Debbie sure has noticed.

Big time!

Truth is, Suze could snap her fingers and take Debbie's popularity in four seconds flat.

And Debbie knows that.

Like for instance, now.

While I'm thinking about Suze, Debbie is trying to woo me over.

Sticking a hip out, moving her books so that they're under the chest that she is so desperately sticking out.

I'm not a complete idiot—as Suze puts it—I do notice things.

Just the wooing isn't working.

She just isn't impressing me this morning.

Pity, she isn't that bad.

Freaking and all.

"B-but Brad," she said in a low whimper.

Oh Debbie, Debbie, Debbie.

You and the rest of the Brad Ackerman fan club need to get over yourselves.

You just don't impress me, the big man!

You need to try harder.

Or less.

Hmm, that's a thought…

OUCH!

Way too much brain power need to think.

See, life as the Brad-Man isn't always great.

I always have to fight off like a ton of chicks who want me.

Which you know I would 'freak' them and all, but I don't know if I can supply all the rubbers.

Especially how expensive the good LARGE ones can be.

You know, to fit me and all.

Besides, laying them all would make me lose a lot of weight.

Not good for wrestling.

But my libido would be very, very HAPPY!

But I wouldn't.

Because none of them would be Suze.

None would even compare.

God, I'm doomed to suffer.

Really, how can I be so obsessed?

It's just another stupid chick that I think is hot.

I think Kelly is hot, and I'm not obsessing over her.

At least not like this.

Never like this.

This is like stalker creepy.

Except I have an excuse.

I'm her step-brother.

Right, downer, step-brother.

Whoa, there goes Suze.

Where was I?

Oh yeah!

"Out of my way Debbie!"

I'm gonna get me some honey!

……

_Sorry if I disturbed you a lot with this chapter. Really I am! I felt a little disturbed writing it. It's a lot deeper than my others but it shows just how obsessive Brad is getting. And Debbie showed up in this one._

_Review It' _


	6. Most Cleverest Idea!

_I'm really hoping this one works out. It's been a while since I've been writing. New school, and a ton more homework and stuff. Plus, I'm planning a huge surprise party for my friend, Busy, Busy! Anyway. This is from haunted but in Brad's point of view. It's more of a tie to get to the end. I think I'm going to do one more chapter, or so. But I'll need reviews to continue._

**Brad's POV** - _Most Cleverest Idea!_

Not only do I, Brad Ackerman, have the best freaking dreams in like the whole universe, I also am _the_ most cleverest!

You see, David slipped up. Big TIME!

And I caught him.

He mentioned something about Suze having a guy in her room.

I've always had a really big…uh…feeling that she had been sneaking a guy in.

I really wasn't sure.

David just confirmed it.

Sneaking a guy in your room, Suze. Dad will be proud.

Which, besides the fact totally pisses me off—not that I'm jealous…okay, maybe…fine I am—it's gonna make great leverage.

What's that word mean again?

Whatever, I can use it against Suze.

My first thought was maybe I could get her to, you know, fulfill some of my fantasies.

Or, my amazingly wicked dreams!

Then reality came around and punched me…hard…like when I tick Suze off, and she uses her fists…

God, my mind revolves around her.

Like the Sun around the Earth.

And Suze calls me dumb…well her and a lot of other people.

But I'm not; see I know my universe crap…stuff…

Whatever, so my second thought—after the one, where I thought I could get Suze to, well…—was to have a kick ass party.

Definitely one of my best freaking plans ever.

See, Dad told me that he and mom were going to San Francisco for some lecture or whatever.

They will be gone for the weekend.

Empty house and all!

Great for Brad Ackerman, coolest guy in school, to throw the party of the millennium.

Or century, or something.

Whatever's longer…

I even got Jake to bring a keg.

Okay, so it cost me some really big, BIG bucks.

A hundred big bucks.

I think he only went for it, because that's what he is shy of for his Camaro.

Its so worth it though.

To have total babes hanging all over me…

But mostly, I can make Suze jealous.

Then she be crawling, begging me to want her again.

And I will, but I'll play a little hard to get.

Okay, I'll probably want her right then and there, but whatever.

So I handed out wicked flyers a buddy of mine did in computer lab.

Unfortunately, that's why I have a really sore stomach.

Suze got a hold of one, because some lame-o handed their flyer to a seventh who gave it to David who showed it to Suze.

And I thought he was smart.

Well, he is, I guess, but in the 'I'm a Nerd' way.

Not COOL!

Although, even with a painful stomach, Suze being pissed off at me, and a hundred bucks to Jake, it's all worth it right now.

After school, well I blew off last period.

Who needs English?

Where was I?

Right, after school I picked up some things, no details needed.

Hint, hint, wink, wink.

I had everything for the party planned.

I dumped some extra chemicals into the hot tub; I know how these wicked parties get.

I've been to A LOT!

Cause I'm a pretty cool guy.

What was that?

Yeah, silence, thought so!

Whatever.

So the music was blaring, the keg had arrived and I was chillin' in the hot tub.

With like thirty other people.

I know, it's supposed to hold eight.

But thirty is way more fun.

Right?

If you said no, you're a loser.

Like David loser, NERD!

The worst thing was how Debbie, who has been getting more and more annoying—maybe more than she's worth—was hanging off me.

Like I said earlier this week.

She's hot, really she is.

And she doesn't ask a lot of question, she just lets me do my thing.

But, she is so clingy.

Doesn't she know she is just my 'Fuck Buddy'?

She doesn't expect me to treat her like a queen or like Suze or something.

Pfft, it's Debbie.

The Mission's personal popularity leech.

Whatever, I guess it'll help with the whole 'Get Suze jealous thing'.

So, as I was saying.

Music blaring, babes in bikinis, beer being passed around, it was awesome!

Then all of a sudden, idiotic, Paul Slater comes crashing through the sliding door.

First, I thought—I do think, contrary to popular believe—way to fuck up the party dumb-ass, but then I realized all the glass.

"Slater! You are paying for a new door you freak!" I thundered at him.

I had already spent a ton of cash on the keg; no way was I paying for a new door.

I realized though, that the party had swung into utter chaos.

Girls, hot and not, were shrieking and Jake was screaming at Paul.

Who, by now, had been shoving his head under the hot tub water.

Both, Neil—some weird friend of Jake's—and Jake were trying to pull his up.

"No way," I heard Paul gurgle from beneath the water.

What the hell was he saying no way to?

"Now he's trying to drown himself! Ackerman you better do something, and quick." Neil cried as Paul's head was shoved under the water by some unseen force.

He looked like a freaking nut.

Looney bins, much?

"Jesse," I heard Suze's voice shriek throughout the murmuring and screaming. "Let him go. It's not worth it."

Jesse?

That's the name of that guy Suze has been sneaking it.

Where the hell is he?

I didn't see any guy?

What the hell was going on, and who the fuck does Paul think he is?

And come on, I'm way better than any guy in Carmel, Jesse's ain't got nothing on me!

CeeCee, who had been thinking the same thing I had, swung around, "Jesse?" she echoed confused, "He's here?"

Neil and Jake finally were able to pull psycho Paul out of the water.

God, what a loser.

"You have to stop it," I heard Suze's voice again and located her on the deck to the right of Jake and Neil. "That's enough. You've wrecked my house. You've made a mess of each other. And—" she looked around and saw the reaction on everyone's face, curious, and half-frightened gaze, "—I think you've pretty much destroyed what little good reputation I once had."

There was a pause and I watched as both Suze and Paul was in incredulous gazes at nothing.

I couldn't help but think how hot Suze looked right then.

Every guy in Carmel knows that Suze is extremely hot, especially when she's pissed.

A couple guys from the wrestling team were talking about it after one of our competitions.

I got a medal…okay so it was a ribbon…a participant ribbon.

Oh, shut up.

Not what were talking about.

We talking about how hot Suze is.

I mean right now she's wearing a sexy fitting black silk tee and hot low rising jeans.

SCREAMING BABE HERE!

I can't wait.

Can't I just have her now?

Out of the silence, "Eat me," Paul suggested.

Who to, I don't know.

Although, a lot of things at this party.

I don't know.

But I do know that it is getting weirder by the minute.

If after that Paul, without warning flew out of Jake and Neil's hands and back into the water of the hot tub.

But the even weird thing was, was that Neil went under with Paul.

"Neil!" Jake cried, trying to pull both idiots Paul and Neil out of the tub.

Suze ran forward and stuck her hands in the water, grabbing fistfuls of Paul's shirt.

Then without warning, Suze dropped.

She just fell over, her head in the water.

I heard CeeCee scream when her best friend went face first limp in the water.

Paul had stopped struggling to.

Then finally, Jake was able to pull Neil and Paul out of the water.

I guess he must have pulled Suze out too.

I mean, she didn't stay in there.

She just kind of moved till she was gently placed on the deck.

Gently being, she wasn't thrown or tossed there.

I jumped out of the tub, and on the deck trying to get past the glass.

More screaming blared through the night.

The loud music of my favourite band mixing with the screams and confusion.

I began flipping out, panicking.

What?

If Dad found out he'd want my head on a stick.

Then, tearing through the sounds of my destroyed party, sirens.

Some idiot called the cops.

God damn them!

"She's awake!" I heard CeeCee screamed.

My head flipped to the direction of where Suze's unconscious body had lay.

She was still lying there, just not unconscious.

An ambulance showed up.

EMTs rushed out to check the people.

They eventually checked Suze and Neil, and hauled Paul off on a stretcher.

Should have put a straight jacket on him too.

I saw Suze standing on the front lawn.

I ran towards her.

"Suze," I cried, I was desperate, "Come on. Some idiot called the cops. We've got to hide the keg before the get here."

She blinked at me.

I was so desperate, though.

She couldn't just leave me.

Not even how much I wanted her.

"No way," she said.

"Suze," I said, I felt myself starting to look panicky, "Come on! They'll confiscate it! Or worse, arrest everybody."

I watched as Suze looked around, her eyes locking on CeeCee standing by Adam McFagish's car.

"Hey, Cee," she called.

I didn't have time for that.

I had to hide the keg.

So much for me getting Suze.

Even jealousy didn't work on this one.

Aw man!

And I thought this was my wickedest plan.

Well it would have been, if it were for crazy, psycho Paul.

Hold IT!

Wicked spot to hide the keg!

_What'd you think?_

_Not to shabby, right?_

_I'll write more, once I get some feedback. And let me know if there is any confusion about the chapters. I'll totally fix it if there is._

_P.S. Sorry for the long wait!_

_Vicky-toria; xo_


	7. Libido

_Sorry if you wanted it longer. This was pretty much all I wanted to put. Let me know what you think. I've been wondering how I should end this piece, so, reviewing is GOOD!_

_By the way, I didn't put the after math of the party. I figured, you guys read the book and I would only end up repeating it, throwing in some cursing and mildly stupid comments. I tried to edit it in, but it didn't keep the same mood, so, this is like skipping a lot of time…a couple months…since well…never mind read and find out._

**Brads POV**-_Libido_

She was finally mine today.

After knowing her almost three years, and loving her the whole time, today she was finally mine.

I had her.

I had the one I loved.

We walked through the door together, holding hands.

She turned and leaned into me, letting me finally hold my love.

Letting me finally hold her, her sweet delicate and smoking hot body.

Susannah Simon was finally mine.

Mine to love.

Mine to hold.

Mine to get with!

Mine to do like mountain DEW!

And maybe dew it on a mountain.

She laughed a laugh that met her glorious green eyes with a twinkle.

She was laughing at something I said.

She was laughing with me.

"I love you," I heard her say.

Her luscious lips parted as she pushed up on her tiptoes to reach my lips.

She leaned into me more.

I squeezed her closer as out lips met.

She opened her lips more and let my tongue claim the chambers of her mouth.

I was kissing Susannah Simon.

And Susannah Simon was kissing me.

This wasn't a dream either.

I was awake.

Her hands moved from my shoulders to my hair.

Massaging her fingers through my scalp, and down to the base of my next.

We parted.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, she looked up at me.

"I love you, too…" my eyes locked on hers.

I heard someone cough behind me.

"Brad, what are you doing?" I heard David ask me a few steps up from where I was.

"…Querida," I heard him finish.

"Are you spying on Suze and Jesse?" David nearly yelled.

His voice rose considerably from the first time.

I shot up from where I was sitting.

I missed the step though and tumbled down the stairs to where Suze and Jesse were…

…lip-locked.

I landed next to their feet.

"God Brad, what the hell are you doing?" Suze asked me in a less pleasant voice than before.

"Nothing," I said shooting upright.

"I think he was spying on you and Jesse," David said coming down the stairs behind me.

God, I hate that KID!

He is such an idiot sometimes.

Okay, hardly ever.

But doesn't he realize how stupid he was to say that.

"WAS NOT!" I screamed.

"Were too. I heard you muttering how much you LOVE Suze," he said looking between me and Suze.

WHAT A FREAK!

I'm going to kill that kid.

Or at least give him a massive wedgy or swirly.

"Ew! God Brad, I'm your FREAKING STEP-SISTER!" she flipped at me, "Besides, Brad you're really disgusting."

Her nose was scrunching as she said disgusting.

Debbie didn't seem to think I was disgusting.

Although, I had been ignoring her for a while.

"Come on, Jesse. Let's go…somewhere else," Suze said taking Jesse's hand and walking down the hallway.

"That is an unhealthy development. Although Suze isn't technically your sister, in today's society it's considered 'WEIRD' to like your step-sister in that way," David said turning away.

It wasn't me kissing Suze.

It wasn't me Suze was telling she loved.

It wasn't even me Suze was holding hands.

No, it _WAS_ me that was sitting on the stairs.

It _WAS_ me spying on my step-sister.

It _WAS_ me that wished I was him.

What, I never said that I was pretending to be that guy; I just said I was awake, not dreaming.

I finally met the ending.

I finally met Jesse…

Where's the phone.

I gotta call Debbie.

I got my libido to be thinking about.

And Debbie has me to be thinking about…

…I, Brad Ackerman, ROCK!

No matter what Suze says…

_The end! That was my last and final installment for the Brad POV. For now…Muhahaha! _

_Only mildly insane…_

_Review it my darlings!_

_Vicky-toria; xo_


End file.
